vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Solid Snake
|-|Solid Snake= |-|Metal Gear Solid 2= |-|Old Snake= Summary Solid Snake (real name David) is the clone of Big Boss, and a world-renowned soldier and spy famed for his legendary exploits in the Outer Heaven Uprising and Zanzibar Land Disturbance. After repeatedly destroying several Metal Gear units, Snake has saved the world from the possibility of nuclear warfare on multiple occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, 8-A with weapons Name: David, Solid / Old Snake, Iroquois Pliskin Origin: Metal Gear Age: 21 (Metal Gear) - 42 (Metal Gear Solid 4) years old Gender: Male Classification: Human, clone of Big Boss Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Stealth, Infiltration and Espionage, Expert Pilot, Expert in CQC, Expert Marksman, Enhanced Senses (His nanomachines, sensors, radar, and Solid Eye can allow him to see in pitch black conditions, across great distances, and help him detect others based on their heartbeats, electromagnetic fields, thermal signatures, and so on. With the Sorrow Doll and a Camera, he can see spirits), Limited Disease Manipulation (Can transmit the FOXDIE virus to specific targets), Explosion Manipulation (With Explosives), Light Manipulation (With Solargun and Stun Grenades), Electricity Manipulation (Via Stun Knife), Fire Manipulation (Via White Phosphorus Grenades), Madness Manipulation (Type 1), Fear Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Via his custom Smoke Grenades and Emotion Ammo, which can make a person laugh and become insane, enter in a fit of rage, scream in fear or cry in sadness), Sleep Inducement (Via tranquilizer darts and sleeping gas), Smoke Manipulation (Via Smoke Grenades), Limited Air Manipulation (Via Tanegashima, which has a 1/3 chance of summoning a whirlwind), Nanotechnology, Invisibility with Stealth Camouflage, Body Puppetry by manipulating the nanomachines of others with Screaming Mantis' dolls, Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (The Sneaking Suit provides insulation from the enviroment), Diseases, Poisons (Possesses an enhanced immune system that allows him to better deal with such ailments), Radiation (Survived extended exposure to lethal amounts of microwaves), and Telepathy/Mind Manipulation (Psycho Mantis couldn't read his mind) Attack Potency: City Block level (Comparable to Big Boss, and is strong enough to trade blows with people who can damage him), Multi-City Block level with weapons (Can injure Vamp and take down Metal Gears). Speed: Supersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ combat speed (Comparable to Raiden, who blocked bullets from four different directions) and Massively Hypersonic reactions (Easily dodged a railgun round and later reacted to Vamp's attacks in his old age), Massively Hypersonic attack speed with Rail Gun (The portable Rail Gun is a miniaturized version of REX's) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be comparable to Big Boss, who halted Cocoon) Striking Strength: City Block Class (Injured Gray Fox in hand-to-hand combat. Can knock over unsuspecting Gekkos by rolling into them in his old age) Durability: City Block level (Comparable to Big Boss, who can survive lightning strikes from Volgin, can withstand the force of his own P-Bombs and stronger weapons, and survived walking through a microwave chamber capable of vaporizing people in his old age). Stamina: Very high. Snake can shrug off bullet wounds, survive and keep himself from giving up information through extensive torture, withstand the constant exertion of sneaking and fighting during his long missions, endure interference with his nanomachines causing seizures and intense pain, and crawl through a hallway of microwaves that would vaporize other humans despite being in extreme pain throughout the ordeal, even as he was rapidly aging and in generally horrible condition. Right after this, he went on to fight Liquid Ocelot in a long, arduous battle that pushed them both to their limits, albeit after a recuperating shot. Range: Standard melee range, Tens of Meters to Hundreds of Meters with weaponry Standard Equipment: Many weapons, such as his Stun Knife, pistols, rifles, sniper rifles, grenades, mines, C4, and rocket launchers. Other equipment includes a cardboard box, stealth mats, mine detectors, thermal and night vision goggles, and binoculars. *'Stealth Camouflage:' An electronic device that allows Snake to become effectively invisible by bending light around his body, making it appear as if he was not there. *'Sneaking Suit:' A unique military garment with highly advanced electronic weaving technology. It clings tightly to Snake's body, acting as a second layer of muscle tissues and amplifying his endurance, strength, and rate of recovery. It provides insulation which protects Snake's body from dangerous substances such as nerve gas and allows him to operate in extreme climates and damp conditions. It also incorporates noise-dampening soles that allow the user to run without making a sound. *'OctoCamo:' An advanced form of smart camouflage utilized by Old Snake that replicates the texture and appearance of Snake's surroundings to allow him to blend into them. It also regulates his body temperature to avoid detection by thermal imaging. **'FaceCamo:' A mask that uses OctoCamo to disguise Snake's face and make it appear to be someone else's. *'Soliton Radar:' A highly advanced radar system that utilizes electromagnetic waves originating from living beings to map out the location as well as provide live info of the position and field of view of enemy soldiers. It also can detect ghosts. *'Anti-personnel Sensor:' A small personal device that can detect the heartbeats and electromagnetic fields of nearby lifeforms. *'Solid Eye:' A device worn by Old Snake like an eyepatch that grants him night vision and capacity for binocular sight, though not at the same time. It allows Snake to make out footprints easily, and determine the emotional and mental states of others by recording their body temperature, heart rate, and sweat secretions. *'Codec:' A highly advanced real-time communications system. Originally built into his ear, Snake's Codec is now nanomachine based, allowing him to communicate through his nanomachines while remaining silent. *'Metal Gear Mk. II/III:' A miniature Metal Gear created by Otacon and Sunny that can be used for surveillance and object/weapon transport utilized by Old Snake. It is also equipped with stealth camouflage technology and is immune to harmful electromagnetic radiation. The second model also has a Geiger counter. *'Chaff Grenade:' An electronic attack device that deploys countless metal strips along with an active jammer to temporarily disable radio communications and electronic equipment such as cameras, radar, missile guidance, and lock-on systems as well as stun AI-controlled weapons and early model Cyborgs *'Screaming Mantis' dolls:' A pair of puppets taken from Screaming Mantis that allow Snake to manipulate the nanomachines of living and dead soldiers to force them to move. *'Infinity Bandana:' A bandana that Snake received from Meryl with an infinity symbol sewed into the fabric. It provides him with infinite ammunition, which Snake has referenced before. Intelligence: Genius. Snake is an extremely skilled combatant and a veteran soldier who was trained personally by Big Boss, the so-called greatest soldier in the world, who taught him CQC. He is a master of hand-to-hand combat, marksmanship, stealth, and free climbing, knowing six languages and having an astonishingly high IQ of 180. Known as the man who makes the impossible possible, he can destroy tanks, assault helicopters, and even Metal Gears while on foot, and has matched, outsmarted, and defeated legendary soldiers like Big Boss and his phantom, Gray Fox, Revolver Ocelot, and his twin brother, Liquid Snake. He can rapidly adapt to dangerous situations and think quickly and tactically even under pressure, defeating many opponents even with a limited arsenal, most impressively defeating Big Boss with nothing but a lighter and hairspray. Weaknesses: Snake struggles with PTSD and his genes were designed to make him age rapidly after 40. Old Snake's accelerated aging significantly reduces his strength, stamina, and afflicts him with the regular issues of old age. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'CQC:' Unique and highly efficient martial arts, allowing a soldier a variety of options while not denying them the use of weapons. It generally has the user taking a stance with a knife and a handgun; thus, he/she could grab/throw opponents in melee, threaten/execute people with the sharp blade or shoot down opponents who're otherwise outside the user's range. CQC mostly focuses on grabs, throws, and other methods to disarm the target, allowing one to take down enemies without killing them or use them as a human shield. A skilled practitioner can even "chain" throws, allowing to rapidly neutralize an entire group of soldiers. Snake, having been instructed by Big Boss himself during his time as a member of FOXHOUND, is highly proficient in the use of CQC. However, after the events of Outer Heaven, Snake restricted himself from using it; not feeling right utilizing the technique of someone who betrayed his unit, he would not use CQC again until his old age. Gallery Solidsnake1.png|Snake in Metal Gear Solid Mgs2.png|Snake in Metal Gear Solid 2 Solid snake.png|Snake in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Solid.png|Snake in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kary-08 (Madness Combat) Kary-08's Profile (Note: The Executioner's Mask was restricted, and Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Konami Category:Adults Category:Antiheroes Category:Clones Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Federal Agents Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Snipers Category:Soldiers Category:Spies Category:Stealth Masters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Technology Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Air Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Mascots Category:Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Rocket Users